


Rotting Inside

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, I was already going there anyways, M/M, Necrophilia, probably going to hell for this, this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Springtrap and Jake have a connection of sorts and Springtrap gets a bit too affectionate...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jake is my FNAF 3 Guard and he is the son of the FNAF 2 Guard, Jeremy. Adam is my version of the Purple Guy, he's only mentioned but, still...

Jake sighed, leaning back in his chair and half-listening to the guy blabbing away on the phone. "...We found one!" Those words stuck out in Jake's mind. Jake instantly snuffed out his cigarette and opened the camera monitor and frantically tapped away, trying to find the mentioned animatronic. Suddenly, Jake noticed two bright, white pupils glaring at him through the grainy, blurry camera feed.

Suddenly, a face appeared over the camera feed and the monitor swung away, revealing a burned child-like animatronic before it quickly lunged at Jake while emitting an ear-piercing screech. Jake leaned back and heard an alarm ringing and a red light flashing. Jake also noticed that he was breathing heavy, THE VENTILATION! Jake quickly rolled to the maintenance panel and jabbed the ventilation repair button and Jake could instantly begin to breathe better. 

Jake rolled back to the camera panel and saw a flash of yellow in the corner of his eye. Jake turned away from the monitor and locked eyes with it. The previously-mentioned animatronic, it was staring at him with it's eyes. It's eyes were white and glossy, kind of like those of a dead fish. It's mouth was ripped, revealing its large, blocky teeth that were stuck in a permanent smile. The suit itself was torn and many wires and metal pieces were sticking out all over. The color of the suit's faux-fur was a sickly yellow, similar to that of a rotting banana. The suit resembled that of a rabbit, not unlike the Bonnie figurine on the desk. Jake crept towards the window and placed his hand on the chilled, grimy glass. The animatronic's eyes moved up and down Jake's thin frame, then they snapped back to Jake's grey eyes.

The creature touched the chilly glass, mirroring Jake before it let out a wheezy sound and it began to speak. "M-Me...Springtrap. Y-You...Night Guard?" It's voice was raspy and grainy, as if it hadn't spoken in a decade. "Y-Yes, I'm Jake. I'm the Night Guard." Jake replied, voice trembling in fear. The abomination turned the corner and entered the office. Springtrap was tall, nearly 7 feet tall, he towered over Jake, only being 5 feet, 10 inches tall. Jake noticed that in between Springtrap's teeth was something red and fleshy. "What's...in your mouth?" Jake asked. Springtrap pulled open his jaw, revealing a horribly decayed corpse. "Person... inside named... Adam..." Springtrap explained, letting his jaw snap back into place. Springtrap leaned down and nuzzled against Jake's neck. Jake began to pet Springtrap's head, causing the monster to purr, it was FUCKING PURRING! 

Springtrap's metallic fingers crept under Jake's shirt and traced along his skinny frame. The metal fingers began to glide over Jake's nipples, causing the boy to shudder. "A-Ah...pl-please...stop..." Jake moaned, trying to force the animatronic off of him. Jake stumbled backwards and was pinned down by the large, robotic rabbit. Springtrap ripped Jake's shirt open and ran his mouth over Jake's chest. Jake then felt something wet and slimy ran across his chest. Jake looked down, it was Adam's putrid, mummified tongue running over his nipple. Jake was horrified and struggled to escape from the demonic creature but to no avail. 

Springtrap crept down to Jake's pelvic area and took notice of the tented area with straining fabric covering it. Springtrap gently rubbed the area, causing Jake to let out a choked sob. "My god...please...make it stop..." Jake quietly pleaded to nobody in particular. Springtrap struggled to remove Jake's belt and eventually managed to unbuckle the leather strap. Jake felt his pants being tugged off, the fabric brushing over his erection, causing another whine to escape Jake's lips. Springtrap then pulled off Jake's underwear, exposing his lower region to the cold air of the fake horror attraction.

Springtrap then lined his pelvic section with Jake's entrance. "Wait...it's an animatronic...how is it going to screw me?" Jake thought. Springtrap, almost reading his thoughts, pulled down the faux-fur section, revealing...a human penis, an erect human penis. Jake watched as Springtrap stuck a finger into one of the many holes in the suit and brought out a finger coated in a thick, gooey liquid, most likely a mixture of blood and mucus. Springtrap rubbed the putrid mixture over Jake's tight ring before forcing his finger into Jake, causing the man to let out a bundle of moans. Dear god, he was actually enjoying this...Jake knew he was messed up, but this was wrong. Springtrap pulled out his finger and thrust forward allowing the semi-decayed member to enter Jake's loosened hole. Springtrap began to thrust at an irregular pace, mechanical groans coming from his internal mechanisms. Jake groaned and whined under the hulking creature as it ravaged his body. Jake felt the zombified cock brush against his prostate. Jake let out a moan of pain and pleasure. The monster's cock was large, Jake could feel himself being stretched open. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Enjoy ya goofy people who read my horrid stories.

Jake felt Springtrap's member hit his prostate again, and again, and again. Jake had give up at this point, just let the monster use his body. Jake moaned as Springtrap continued to fuck him. Jake noticed white puffs of breath escaping Springtrap's mouth, this monster was panting like a dog on a sweltering summer day.

Jake could feel the familiar heat of his orgasm slowly building in his groin. Except, it was hotter than when he shamelessly masturbated to porn. Jake was snapped back to reality as he felt a warm pain on his shoulder. Springtrap was biting him, or as much as he was able to. Jake wrapped his arms around Springtrap's neck and rocked his hips in time with Springtrap's thrusts. Springtrap gripped Jake's behind hard and began thrusting hard and fast, orgasm growing quickly.

Jake let a choked, shaky moan as his orgasm, being so intense that it hurt, shot out, coating both his and Springtrap's chests. Jake's inner walls constricted around the large member inside him. Springtrap hissed as it's thick, sticky mess filled Jake's insides. Springtrap collapsed and dropped Jake next to him on the dirty, never-been-swept-before floor. 

Jake stared at the ceiling, only wearing his ripped open work shirt, luckily he had a spare at home. Jake couldn't believe he just had sex with an animatronic with a rotting human corpse inside. He just basically had sex with a dead body. But, he enjoyed it? Jake just sighed and tugged on his gray boxers and black cargo jeans. He adjusted his belt and lit a cigarette as he exited the horror attraction, knowing his next few nights would be rather enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this disgusting thing that I created. I hope you aren't disgusted by this and continue to read my future stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Split into two parts because my DS can only type so much into one field.


End file.
